Super Smash Bros. World Tournament
by Chartlesaur
Summary: The story of the origin of Super Smash Bros.
1. Chapter 1: The Master's Past

Super Smash Bros. World Tournament  
**********************  
The Master's Past  
**********************  
By: Chartlesaur  
**********************  
Long ago, a fighter that goes by the name of Handis, was the most powerful fighter ever.   
He never lost a battle to anyone. He earned the nickname, "Master Hand" because he's the Master of fighting and he never took off a white glove that was on his right hand. Handis believes that itwas good luck. He journied across the land in search of new fighters that was strong enough to beat him. So far, everybody lost to him.   
Handis continued to travel around the globe to find soemone that can defeat him.   
But then what? He wondered.   
**********************  
One dark day, Handis walked across a desert when he saw a mysterious figure cloaked in black.  
"You there! What's your name?" Handis called out.  
The figure in black looked at him.  
"So, you're Handis? The all time powerful fighter?" he replied.  
"Yes, but what is your name?"   
"That's not important. I challenge you to a match. If you beat me then I'll tell you my name."   
"You're on."   
The two fighters gets ready to fight.   
"Begin." Handis said.  
The mysterious fighter rushes towards Handis and attempts a punch but was eaily blocked. Handis returns with a kick but the other fighter was gone!  
"Where is he?" he wondered.  
Suddenly, he gets kicked from behind! Handis goes flying into the sand.  
"And you call yourself the best fighter. I've seen stronger trees."   
"Why, you..." Handis got mad and does a flying side kick!  
He kicked thin air!  
*He's fast.* Handis thought.  
The black fighter appears in front of Handis and starts punching, Handis starts blocking.   
After a while, Handis starts punching and kicking but the cloaked fighter blocked every attack!  
Handis attempts a mini-ki blast but the other fighter makes a bigger one!  
Handis falls back but gets right back up again! Handis rushes towards the cloaked fighter but misses. The fighter punches Handis from behind!   
The black fighter throws 10 more punches at him until he couldn't take anymore.  
"This is impossible..." the "Master" muttered.  
"Do you give up?"   
"Never..." Handis attempts to get up.   
The cloaked fighter kicks Handis and it was over.   
"It's over..." the cloaked fighter walked away slowly.  
Handis couldn't move. He couldn't believe that he was defeated. He lied there for a couple of hours. It started raining.  
A wizard came by and saw the fighter.  
"Oh, my!" the wizard looked at the man.  
"He's still alive! But very weak." the wizard holds his hand on top of Handis.  
"Healing Energy!" suddenly, Handis's body starts to glow in a red aura.  
The fighter was healing! But somethings wrong. The glove on his right hand begins to glow in a black aura! A huge thunder rumbled in the sky.  
"What's happening? That glove! It's-" the wizard was no more.  
Somehow, the glove absorbed the wizard into Handis and then it absorbed Handis into itself!   
The glove grew into a tremendously large size!  
It was alive!  
The giant glove didn't know what happened but it knew what it wanted. Revenge.   
"My name will now be Master Hand. Handis no longer exists."  
Master Hand opens a portal in thin air and goes through it.  
He is now on a floating platform that appeared to be in space.  
"I will have my revenge. Who ever that fighter was, he must be one of the strongest. I'll make up a tournament and force the strongest fighters in the universe to compete. The winner must be the one who defeated me." Master Hand began looking at fighters.   
He found the first contestent.   
Mario Mario. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Extra Fighter

Super Smash Bros. World Tournament  
***************************  
The Extra Fighter  
***************************  
By: Chartlesaur  
***************************  
Master Hand looked at Mario through a portal. He was walking towards Princess Peach's Castle for lunch. The giant hand could still remember the last time he fought Mario. He had won, of course. However, it was still possible for Mario to defeat him since he just beat Bowser again.   
The giant hand starts glowing in a blue aura and goes through the portal that he used to watch Mario.  
***************************  
Meanwhile, Mario was late again! He ran through the streets of Mushroom Kingdom towards the castle. When he finally arrived, the Princess was waiting for him outside.   
"Mario, you're late again!" Peach exclaimed.  
"Sorry! Luigi forgot to set the clock again!" Mario said.  
"Mario, when are you going to stop making up excuses? Luigi is already here!" the princess said.  
"What? But, I left before him!" Mario was very surprised.  
"Mario, he took the pipes." Peach explained.  
"The pipes!" Mario was very embarrassed.   
"Oh, well. Let's go inside."   
The plumber and princess whet inside to the dining room to eat. Luigi and Toad was already there.  
"So he finally made it." Luigi said sarcastically.  
"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Toad was very hungry.  
While Mario took a seat, Peach told one of her servants to bring out some food. As soon as the servant was gone, a portal materialized right in front of where the entrance was!  
"What's going on?" Peach exclaimed.  
"Mamma, Mia! A giant hand!" Mario cried.  
Master Hand levitated down slowly and said:  
"Mario. You're coming with me."  
The plumber was stunned.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"You'll be surprised when I tell you who I am. But you must come with me right now." the hand replied.  
"I'm not going!" he yelled.  
Master Hand swoops down and grabs Peach!  
"Help!" the princess cried.  
"PEACH!!" Mario shouted. "LET HER GO!!"  
Toad and Luigi just stared at what was happening. Mario jumped up and attempts an attack.  
Master Hand just knocks him down.  
"Oh, boo hoo. Your little princess is in my grasp. Ha! Ha! Ha!" the hand laughed.  
This easily angered Mario.   
"Toad! Get me a mushroom!" he instructed.  
Toad runs to the kitchen and grabs one of the Super Mushrooms and gives it to Mario.  
The plumber eats it and becomes: Super Mario!  
Super Mario grabs Master Hand and tries to free Peach but no luck. The hand throws Peach to the ground.   
"AHHHH!" she screamed.  
Luigi springs into action and catches the princess.  
Super Mario starts punching Master Hand but he is turned back into "Mario". Master Hand grabs the plumber and laughs maniacally.   
"Mwahahahaha!"   
"Mario!" Peach yelled.  
"Don't worry about me! I'll get out of this somehow!" he yelled.  
Master Hand opens up the portal to his realm again. Luigi didn't want a giant talking hand to take his brother away! He jumps up and grabs onto Master Hand!  
Before anyone could say anything, Master Hand, Mario and Luigi were gone.  
"Errr...Why did you have to sneak into this realm?!" Master Hand yelled at Luigi.  
"You can't take my brother away!" he answered.  
"Whatever." Master Hand begins looking for the next fighter.   
*Great. Now Mario's weak brother has to compete.*  
"Thanks for trying to rescue me." Mario said to his brother.  
"No problem. You would have done the same thing."   
Master Hand found the next fighter.   
"Why are we here!?" Mario demanded.  
"You're here for a tournament." the hand answered.  
"A tournament?" Luigi was puzzled.  
"There are only two of us!" Mario shouted.  
"Don't be stupid! I'm getting more fighters. Actually, I already found the next one. And it's actually your pet, Mario."   
The plumber stopped for a minute. Then he knew what he meant.  
"NO!! YOU CAN'T KIDNAP YOSHI!!"   
"Yoshi just saved the Super Happy Tree! You can't just disrupt his happiness with his friends!" Luigi yelled.  
Master Hand laughed.  
"You think I care?" just like that, he was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3: DinoCrisis

Super Smash Bros. World Tournament  
*******************************  
DinoCrisis  
*******************************  
By: Chartlesaur  
*******************************  
In a far away land, a group of dinosaurs roamed. They were called Yoshis. The original Yoshi just saved the Super Happy Tree by defeating Baby Bowser. Now, he and his friends lived happily in their land.  
It was a quiet morning and the sun was shining brightly. Yoshi just got up. The green dinosaur was hungry so he decided to visit the Super Happy Tree for breakfast.   
On his way, he bumped into Yellow Yoshi.   
"Good morning, Yoshi!" he greeted.  
"Good morning!"   
"Are you headed for Super Happy Tree?" the Yellow Yoshi asked.  
"Yep!"   
"Me just finished eating. I'm going to the lake now for a swim. I'll see you later!" like that; he bounced off towards the lake.  
Yoshi continued walking to the tree.   
*It's so peaceful now. * He thought.  
When Yoshi arrived, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi and Light Blue Yoshi were there.   
"Hi!" they greeted.  
"Hi!" Yoshi replied.   
They all began eating. There were apples, watermelons, bananas and a lot of other fruits!  
Thanks to the tree, the Yoshis never have to worry about food ever again!  
They continued eating and having fun but they didn't notice the sky ripped open!  
A giant hand came out of it!  
Master Hand looked down at the Yoshis.  
*Perfect. There's the green one. * He thought.  
"What's that!?" Blue Yoshi pointed.  
They were all staring a Master Hand now.  
"What? Haven't you seen a giant floating hand before?" he said.  
"Well, no!" Red Yoshi exclaimed.  
"Whatever. Yoshi, you're coming with me."   
They all knew that he meant Green Yoshi because he is the one who defeated Baby Bowser.  
"Why should I?" he asked.  
"Because if you don't then your precious tree will be vaporized." Master Hand replied.  
All the Yoshis gasped.  
"Why?" Yoshi asked.  
"Because you could be the one who ruined my life. Are you coming or not?"   
Given the alternatives, Yoshi had no choice but to surrender.  
"I'll come." he said.  
"NO!!!" the three other Yoshi cried.  
"I must!"   
Red Yoshi jumps up a throws an egg at Master Hand. But he easily dodged it.  
"Don't be stupid. You can't beat me." the hand puts a purple aura around green Yoshi and levitated him.   
"NO!!!" the others cried.  
They immediately began throwing eggs at Master Hand!   
"Stop it!" he couldn't dodge all of them but they weren't doing much damage anyway.  
Blue Yoshi jumps up in an attempt to kick Master Hand. He succeeds but the hand punches him and he falls down like a rock!  
"Blue Yoshi!" the two yelled.  
"Enough of this!" Master Hand turned himself into a gun and fired at the Super Happy Tree!  
In an instant the tree was in ruins!   
"NO!!!" the Yoshis shouted.  
They looked up into the sky to find nothing. The giant hand and green Yoshi was gone. Possibly forever.   
*****************  
Back on the floating platform...  
"I can't believe that stupid hand is kidnapping Yoshi!" Mario yelled.  
Luigi tried to calm his brother down but no luck.   
A portal opens and Master Hand with Yoshi came out of it. He drops the green dinosaur down onto the platform.   
"Yoshi!" the brothers ran over to their friend.  
"I'm alright." he said.   
They quickly explained that they were here for a tournament.  
"So this is what it's all about! A tournament!" Yoshi exclaimed.  
"Yep! Now all I need is another handful of fighters." the hand looked through portals again to find another victim.   
He finally found one.  
"Mario, I found another one that you know."  
"What!? Who!?" he demanded.  
The hand laughed and said:  
"Donkey Kong."  
Mario paused and remembered how that ape kidnapped his girlfriend years ago.   
"Fine! Bring him! I don't care..."  
Master Hand went through the portal and it was silent again. 


End file.
